


Adoption Day

by PandaFey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bucky is a wolf, Doesn't like Bucky, Gen, I'm pretty sure I wrote sex..., It's been a few months., M/M, Neon Socks, Sam Wilson has a dog, Sam Wilson likes Winter, Timejumps, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, sex i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFey/pseuds/PandaFey
Summary: Bucky is a werewolf that got picked up by a animal control guy. Steve is a good friend that goes to the pound to see Sam's new dog. Bucky does magic talking and gets Steve to adopt him and then lives with him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Gifts to Our Fiance





	Adoption Day

"Sam, I'm not getting a dog." Steve was walking through the kennels while Sam held his new puppy. He had asked Steve to come with him, but now he was being pressured into getting another dog. 

"Look man, it's been three years. Just look around while I get little man a collar?" He smiled and left before Steve could say anything and he sighed. 

"This sucks." He found the grumpiest looking dog and knelt down looking at him. "Guess neither of us want to be here.." 

"Get me out of here." The dog walked up to the gate and Steve just stared. "Look, please?"

"You're talking?" He stood up and backed away. "I'm going crazy. This is me going crazy." He covered his mouth and the dog sat down looking at him. 

"Dude, I'm a fucking werewolf. Just adopt me so I can leave." He scratched his ear then. "Scratch that, adopt me and then let me use your shower." 

"How can I hear you?" Steve walked over and the dog jumped up onto the door. 

"Magic. What else?" He hopped down. "Please?" 

The door opened and Steve found Sam and a worker walking over. His puppy had a blue collar and was happily nuzzled into Sam's hold. 

"Find one?" He walked over and the werewolf bent his ears back slightly. "Cute dog." 

"He's a handful. Been back five times. Keeps running away and then the families don't want him." The worker frowned, bending over closer to the werewolf. He growled and Steve nodded. 

"I want him." He spoke firmly and the worker started getting him ready. When it was all done Steve was out fifty dollars and the werewolf had a hot pink collar on.

"Hope he works out for you." He waved as Sam left and Steve smiled pulling the leash lightly. 

"Thank you Mr. Pierce." 

It took twenty minutes to get home and an hour for Sam to leave. The werewolf didn't do anything unlike a dog until Steve had piazza ordered. 

"Can you be human or whatever?" Steve say down looking at him and the werewolf did a nod like motion before running off to another room. 

He walked out human and naked. Steve couldn't stop himself from staring and the guy smirked before moving to sit too close to Steve. 

"Like what you see?" He leaned even closer and Steve felt like his face was on fire. He jerked his gaze away huffing. 

"At least you won't shed like this. Are you leaving soon?" He glanced at the werewolf then and watching him pull at his lip with his teeth. 

"I don't… I don't have anywhere. That's why I was in there." He sat straight then and Steve fully faced him. 

"Thought you wanted out?" 

"I did, but I needed a place to go. I tried to be a dog, but I get too antsy. I can't stay like that for long and everytime they don't want me after. Running away is just not a good thing for dogs." He pouted a bit and Steve sighed. 

"Fine, whatever. You have to wear clothes." He watched the guy smile before he was pulled into a hug. 

"Thank you!"

***A week later***

Bucky was on the couch naked when Steve got home and he was promptly hit with a bag of books. Steve glared at him, though he couldn't make himself look scary. 

"Is something wrong?" He set the bag down and smiled like he didn't know. 

"Every single day I come home to your dick on my couch and every day I remind you to wear clothes."

"I could put it somewhere else?" He tilted his head laughing when Steve last flustered and still trying to act mad. 

***A month later- January***

"Take me to the park." Bucky bounced into bed hunched over Steve who groaned barely awake. It was nearly one in the morning and luckily out wasn't a work night. 

"Why right now?" He rolled onto his back looking at Bucky's pouting face. He looked restless and Steve sat up worried. 

"It's the full moon. I'd go alone, but I don't wanna get picked up again. I don't wanna see him. Please?" He was bouncing softly and Steve felt his face heat up again. 

"Alright, go change." He watched Bucky run out and quickly changed into some warm outfit. 

It took thirty minutes and Steve started throwing a ball for Bucky to fetch. It was nearly three when they got home. 

Bucky made a big breakfast for Steve that morning. 

***February***

Bucky kept looking at everything heart shaped. He had started staying in human form, serving as Steve's roommate. 

Sam wasn't too happy, but it wasn't a problem. Steve seemed happier with Bucky around apparently. Steve looked back as Bucky looked through a window. 

"Really? It's super cold and I wanna go to sleep."

"Humans are weird. A heart doesn't look like that." He just looked at Steve and he just couldn't hold it in. Steve was leaning into Bucky laughing his ass off. 

"You would think of that." He felt Bucky's hand on his back and he looked up to see him beaming down at him. "Let's, um, head home?" 

***March***

"So, my birthday was yesterday." Bucky plopped down leaning on Steve very careful not to get in his way. 

"Really? You didn't tell me?" He set his sketchbook down and Bucky shrugged. 

"I don't like it much." He nuzzled Steve then and he pet his head softly. 

"Why's that?" 

"It's when I lost everyone." 

Steve didn't question him further. He just pulled him into a full cuddle and comforted him until he calmed down enough to stop crying. Then they stayed intertwined until they fell asleep. 

***April***

"Sam, he's fine really." Steve was teaching Bucky to sit up on his hind legs while Sam paced. He pet him before motioning to do it again.

"Damn that dog is a fast learner. But, I never see him do anything but be around here. Does he pay for anything? Is he just using you?" 

"Sam, would you say this in front of him?" He crossed his arms and Bucky jumped up onto him. He pet him receiving licks as he did. 

"I'm just concerned man. Something's just off." He sighed and whistled. He smiled when his own dog ran into the room and he leashed him quickly. 

"Well, I promise I'll be okay." Steve smiled ignoring Bucky then and Sam nodded. 

"Fair, besides Winter wouldn't let anyone hurt you." He laughed before going home and Bucky shifted still leaned on Steve.

"If only he knew it was me, right?" He smiled and nuzzled Steve. "So, what are we gonna do tonight?" 

"How about sleep? It's almost nine." Steve yawned and pulled Bucky close, falling asleep quickly with him on top of him. 

***May***

"Why are we going to a cemetery?" Bucky stuffed his hands into his jacket and looked at Steve. He was looking around ignoring him.

They got to the cemetery and Steve immediately went to a grave in the corner field. He knelt in front of the grave and Bucky crouched beside him. 

"I bet she was a great person." Bucky glanced at Steve after it started drizzling. He wrapped his jacket around Steve and he smiled leaning on him. 

"She really was." He held Bucky's hand then. "She'd like you." 

***June***

"Put some damn clothes on!" Steve threw a towel at Bucky as he laid sprawled out and naked on the couch. 

"It's hot though." He groaned and tossed the towel away. Their ac had gone out and it would be a few hours before the repairman showed up. 

"Alright, look, why don't we go down to the pool?" Steve sat in between Bucky's ankle curling up. He was still blushing though far less as he got used to Bucky's lack of clothing. 

"You have a pool?" He sat up quickly and he was beaming. "Will us going mess up the ac getting fixed?"

"He's got a key. I'll just leave a note. Go get dressed." 

It took them a total of five minutes to get down to the indoor pool. It wasn't quite summer yet and the pool was empty except for two older ladies, one asleep. 

Bucky got into the pool with a moderate splash while Steve sat at the edge. Bucky swan over draping his arms over Steve's lap. 

"The water's cold!" Steve kicked lightly and Bucky pulled him into the pool fully. "You jerk!" He splashed Bucky and laughed as he dunked him. 

"Only to you, punk." He smiled and pulled him close before splashing him right in the face. 

***July***

It had started out great. Bucky had bought Steve dinner and they were going to camp out on their patio for the night. 

Then the fireworks had started and Bucky had bolted still in wolf form. Steve found him curled up the bed and shaking. 

"Give me five minutes." Steve had told him that before he started walking around occasionally leaving the room, but always coming back. 

"Alright, can you come out please?" Steve held out his hand and Bucky crawled out with his ears back. He took him to the closet and rolled down the curtain only making room for the fan. 

There was soft music playing making the fireworks almost nonexistent. Steve smiled and Bucky curled up beside him resting his head on his chest. 

"Best birthday ever." He pet Bucky's head until he fell asleep.

***August***

"I really like him." Bucky was sitting on Natasha's couch with a tea in hand. She was organizing something while Clint was shooting darts again. 

"Then go for it." Clint hit the bullseye and smiled. "Fuck yeah." 

"It's not that simple. Werewolves have a whole courting thing, though you could skip it. Maybe add some human things into it since he's human." Natasha smiled then and Bucky nodded. 

"Alright, I'm going to go." He left before he could be convinced otherwise and started getting to work. 

"I'm home!" Steve called out and kicked the door closed to look up. The tv was set to his favorite movie and he could smell Bucky cooking. 

"Hey, Stevie." He smiled making the plates and looked up at him. "I know you probably had a long day so I made you dinner. I set up the tv too." 

He looked flustered and Steve just nodded and went to change. Bucky was on the couch and Steve sat beside him. 

They ate in silence and after the movie Steve spent on hour complaining about his current project. Bucky listened while rubbing his shoulders and back. 

They ended up falling asleep on the couch that night. 

***September***

Bucky was frustrated. 

He had been courting Steve for a month, giving him gifts, making him dinner, and even making him a nest. He was starting to think it wasn't going anywhere.

"Okay, Buck, what's up with you?" Steve barged into their room and Bucky looked up from the book he was reading. 

"What are you talking about?" He set the book down and Steve started pacing. 

"You make me dinner, you keep buying me gifts. Is it a werewolf thing? You're not doing anything to show you like me, but you're being really nice. I just what is it?" 

"I'm courting you." Bucky watched as Steve stopped and looked at him. "I've been courting you for a month. I thought I was doing a good job."

"I'm an idiot." Steve chuckled a bit and covered his mouth. 

"What?" Bucky watched as he walked over and hiked his leg over Bucky's thighs and kissed him. He hooked his arms around Bucky's neck and he grabbed Steve's hips finally kissing back. 

"Fuck, I've been waiting for that." Bucky smiled before kissing Steve again. 

***October***

"You're a fucking loser." Steve smiled as he helped Bucky into his werewolf costume. He was dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood, because his boyfriend was a nerd. 

"I won you didn't I?" He kissed him nibbling under Steve's jaw and he moaned softly tilting his head back. 

"We're already late." He kissed him before hopping off and taking Bucky's hand. 

"Welcome!" Tony, dressed as a vampire, smiled and let them both in. Steve didn't like bigger houses and Bucky wasn't used to them in general. 

They stayed by the edge of the party, Bucky being taken away from time to time for a dance or two. Steve didn't dance and Bucky seemed to enjoy it. It was a win win in his book. 

"Hey, Stevie-bean. Your friend, Thor, gave me some really good alcohol and I think I wanna go home." Bucky's cheeks were blotchy and he got on his knees in front of Steve. 

"Oh baby, let's get you home." Steve scratched at his head and he smiled and stood up with Steve's help. 

It took a little longer to get home, both of them having drank a bit too much, but soon they were home and in bed. 

"Bucky, just go to sleep." Steve glared at him as Bucky flipped over for the third time in five minutes. 

"It's hot though. Clothes are stupid and they don't feel nice." He huffed and Steve kissed his cheek. 

"Take your clothes off, love. I'll take mine off too okay?" He watched Bucky quickly strip and did the same cuddling up to Bucky the blanket just over Steve now. 

***November***

"Bucky?" Steve woke up the night after with a pretty decent headache. More importantly, he could hear Bucky throwing up in the bathroom. 

"I'm fine." He called out and Steve went over to see he was pale and had sweat covering his face. 

"Honey, that doesn't look good." He knelt down and pulled Bucky's hair back for him. "When you're done let's get you into the shower then back to bed okay?" 

"Yeah." He nodded and after he finished he all but crawled into the shower letting Steve wash him. He didn't bother putting pants on and just sat down with Bucky laid out on his chest. 

"I think the alcohol had wolf-bane or something." Bucky looked up at Steve then and he moved hair out of his eyes. 

"Are you gonna be okay?" 

"Mhmm, just gonna be in bed for a few days." He nuzzled him then and smiled. "I'm not complaining though." 

"Yeah, I'm sure you're not. I'll take a few sick days okay?" He kissed the top of his head and rubbed Bucky's back softly. 

***December***

"Hey." Steve jumped onto the bed sitting himself on top of Bucky. He groaned and shoved the pillow over his head before Steve pulled it away kissing his cheek and neck. 

"Oh my God, what?" He glared at Steve then and tried his best to seem mad. Steve didn't seem to buy it though holding out a card. 

"What is that?" He rolled onto his back and Steve let him open it. "A fucking adoption anniversary?" He tossed the card down and Steve grabbed it happily. 

"Steven Rogers, I hope Winter is a good boy and that you two are getting along. Here's to a happy year together with many more to come." He had started rolling his hips softly as he read it and Bucky smirked a little. 

It was an hour later Steve actually got out of bed again and made them both a quick meal before they had to get ready. 

"I can't believe we're going to this party again." Bucky was pulling on his shirt and putting his hair up. 

"Maybe don't drink the wine though?" Steve kissed him before leaving him out to grab a taxi. 

It was nearly midnight when they got home and Steve couldn't stay off of Bucky. It was something about the way he dressed that was just so fucking hot. 

"Baby, I realize you wanna fuck me but don't you think we should get undressed and into the bedroom first?" Bucky was pushing Steve towards the bedroom as he spoke and he pouted only a little before he went to get undressed. 

Bucky had just thrown his other shoe in the corner when he asked Steve to turn around. He was immediately pulled close into a kiss. Bucky started fishing for something in his pants pocket and Steve glanced down to see a ring box. 

"So, funny thing about that card saying many years to come." He opened the box and kissed Steve's hand softly. "Wanna get married?" 

"Yes!" He kissed him again sliding into his lap and started laughing resting his head on his shoulder. "I can't believe I just got proposed to shirtless." 

"I can't believe I proposed wearing neon colored socks." He wiggled his yellow and green socks and Steve glanced at then before looking back at him. 

"Where the fuck did you get those?" 

"Just kiss me." He pulled him closer and Steve melted into the kiss. 

"I love you." They spoke together and smiled before going in for another kiss.


End file.
